


I'll Carry You Away From War

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [81]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean and Seth carry each other.





	I'll Carry You Away From War

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: can you write ambrollins carrying each other? it can be fluff or hurt and comfort or whatever ... thank you so much if you do :)

Seth takes a running leap, wrapping his arms and legs around Dean. Dean staggers under the sudden weight, but he manages to catch himself. 

“What are you doing, Seth?” Dean laughs as Seth’s legs tighten around his waist. 

“I wanted a piggy back ride.” Seth nips at Dean’s ear. 

“You couldn’t just ask?” Dean laughs, catching Seth’s thighs in his hands after he shifts his bags around.

“No. What fun would that be?” He asks, digging his heels into Dean’s hips. 

“Alright, alright. I’m going.” Dean makes his way into the hotel and the check in like that, Seth on Dean’s back, riding in the elevator, and making their way to the room. 

Seth clings to Dean and Dean kind of likes it, but he never would admit it to Seth. He dumps Seth onto the bed, ignoring his yelp of protest. He turns around to grin down at Seth when Seth pulls him down and kisses him, rolling him over, so Seth’s straddling him. 

“You should carry me more often.” Seth smirks.

—————–

“Dean, Dean, can you hear me?” Seth asks frantically, hands curling around Dean’s face. He’s got to be careful because they’re in the middle of the ring, but they’ve always been touchy feely, especially when one of them is hurt. 

Roman’s standing next to them, ready to help with whatever they need. 

“Fuck, Seth. What the fuck?” Dean groans, holding his head as he pushes himself up into a sitting position. 

“You took a harder bump than we thought. Come on.” Seth heaves Dean to his feet and helps him out of the ring, Roman hovering protectively behind them. 

As soon as they’re out of the ring, Seth scoops Dean into his arms and it says a lot about how bad Dean’s hurting that Dean doesn’t fight him on carrying him. He carries Dean all the way to the trainer’s room, ignoring the looks some of the other Superstars give them. 

He gets Dean settled on the exam table and steps back, letting Doc check Dean over. 

“He’ll be alright. No concussion. Nothing but a headache.” Doc says, after a few minutes.

Dean leans against the wall, eyes closed. Seth tugs on his hand. “Can you walk?”

“I can, but you could also carry me.” Dean answers with a cheeky grin, eyes still closed. 

“Brat.” Seth says fondly.

Seth steals a kiss and then picks Dean up, making him yelp, eyes opening, arms curling around Seth’s neck.

“I wasn’t serious! Put me down!” Dean grumbles, but Seth ignores him while Roman laughs behind them, carrying their bags as they make their way out to the car. Seth even goes so far as to gently place Dean in the backseat and steals another kiss.


End file.
